The Dementor's Kiss
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: A contest is being held at Hogwarts to see who can do the best impression of a dementor. One shot. Drarry. If you don't like it, please don't read it. OOCness with Hermione and Dumbledore a bit.


The Dementor's Kiss

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I DO NOT OWN any of the characters or places depicted in this fanfic. They were created by the wonderful J..

Author's note: ok, so this is the first one that I've ever done, so please R&R but go easy on me…

I'll rate it an M. Not all that intense, but it has a few questionable moments…

WARNING!: THIS IS A DRARRY FIC! YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ!

"Let the competition begin!" cried Dumbledore. At Hogwarts, they were having a contest to see who could do the best dementor impression. The judges were Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore.

The first few contestants were not all that impressive. Most of them just wore tattered black cloaks and gave pathetic attempts at a raspy breath. Harry could tell none of them had put that much thought or effort into it. Then came the Weasley twins. Fred wore his usual clothes while George was wearing a large, tattered black cloak, the hood of which completely concealed his face. He was also hovering above the ground, with no sign of his feet. He swooped down in front of Fred's face and made a fairly convincing dementor noise, the shuttering breath making Harry slightly uneasy. Fred then proceeded to fall to his knees, sobbing.

"Clever, putting your broom under the cloak," Hermione said. "But it poked out when you flew over to Fred, shattering the illusion."

"Overall, I thought it was a great performance," Harry shrugged.

"Very nice sound effects," Dumbledore mused. "I dare say, I'm a little impressed."

On a scale of 1-5, the twins received an average of a 4, making them a pretty hard act to follow. It seemed that no one could quite measure up. Cho, Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Crabbe & Goyle, even some of the professors tried, but all failed to compare.

It was finally time for the final contestant: Draco Malfoy. He, too, wore a tattered black cloak that billowed of its own accord in an unearthly manner. Like George, he was floating off of the ground. However, his cloak gave no indication of a broom beneath it. As he approached the center of the platform, the lights flickered out and the room got cold. Ice popped up in various places all around the room. He slowly looked between the faces and took in a huge, rasping breath that was so realistic; it sent shivers down Harry's spine. He gave a shudder which drew Draco's attention to him instantly. He began slowly drifting around the room, between students and professors alike. All of whom seemed both amused and nervous, but they were far more curious as to what would happen next than anything else. Draco made his way back up to the judges table and finally settled, right in front of Harry. Slowly, he began reaching for his hood. Everyone started giggling and there were whispers like, "There's no way he'll actually do it" or "Is he SERIOUS?"scattered here and there. Harry had gone very red in the face and was trying his best to keep from laughing. The room went silent when Draco's face came into view. His pale skin had dark make-up, adding harsh shadows to his features. He wore very dark eye make-up making him look skeletal. Harry began questioning whether Draco would actually follow through with it, as did everyone else. Suddenly, without warning or hesitation, Draco clamped his mouth over Harry's, who gasped, surprised. His eyes fluttered shut and his mind, in ecstasy, blocked out the rest of the world. He found that he was unable to resist and gave into Draco as he deepened the kiss. Then, to his dismay, Draco pulled away. The haze that had been clouding his thoughts lifted, and he noticed that, while the professors looked shocked, the students had been whooping and cheering excitedly.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" said Hermione, holding a now bloody handkerchief to her nose. "You were the only one to incorporate the 'kiss' into it. Well done."

"Astounding effects!" Dumbledore was beaming. "How did you manage to chill the room like that? I mean, cold enough to form ice!"

"The ice is actually how I did it," Draco began explaining. "I've been practicing elemental magic, you see. And I found out that I'm actually pretty good with ice and air. I was able to conjure up the ice, which, when done properly, causes a sizeable decrease in temperature of the surrounding air."

"And the cloak? How did you get it to move like that?" Dumbledore was fascinated.

"I created a small air current around myself and then controlled the manner in which it blew past the fabric." Draco couldn't help but grin, feeling quite proud of the magic he had learned on his own.

"Fantastic!" The headmaster was like a small child on Christmas morning. "Very well done, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well," Harry started, "As far as the kiss goes, I'm a little confused. I thought that it was supposed to _take_ the victims happy thoughts, not give them a new one…"

Draco started to laugh mischievously. "Well," he said, wearing his signature smirk," Maybe I should try it again sometime. See if I can get it right." A storm of 'ooooooo's rang out from the audience at how Draco somehow managed to be a smart-ass while being almost flirty at the same time. Clearly, it was a tactic that he had mastered.

Harry shook his head and scoffed, "If all dementor's kissed like you, they would have a much better reputation." Draco held back a laugh and, to everyone's surprise, actually started to blush.

Draco won first place and the twins took second. Harry went up to Draco and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Draco dropped the ribbon, caught off guard, but soon began kissing back.

_"Maybe dementors aren't so bad after all…" _Harry thought as Draco's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.


End file.
